That's What a Team is For
by TheOldTeamFan
Summary: The team pull through together through one of their worst moments together.


**Note: These characters are taken from BBC1. No Copywright Infringment Intended!!!!!!!!!**

**Spoilers: Season 8 **

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Boyd/Grace**

_It was a new start of a new day for Peter Boyd and he thought nothing could go wrong. He had just got dressed when there was a loud knock on the door._

_"Jesus! Don't need to break the bloody door down!" he bellowed as he climbe down the stairs. _

_"Sir, please open up. There is no time to be swearing. It is urgent!" the voice of his DI replied through the door._

_Boyd sighed. Why on earth would Spence be round here at 6:00 in the morning. Spence knew very well that Boyd did not like to be visited early in the morning without an excellent reason. Boyd unlocked the front door. The expression on Spence's face told Boyd everything. To him he knew something was wrong. He knew that it was about the team. _

_"What is it?" Boyd asked hoarsley._

_"It's Grace. I'm afraid it's bad news."_

_Boyd felt like s knife had stabbed him in his stomach. He knew that if anything happened to Grace he would never forgive himself. _

_"What happened?" Boyd asked in a whisper but quite firm. _

_"She has cancer. The doctors said she doesn't have very long to live. Stella and Eve are already there." _

_Boyd grabbed his coat and slammed the front door. "Right, take me to her!" he demanded to Spence as they walked to the car. _

_The drive to the hospital didn't seem long to Boyd it felt like a lifetime. As well as being concerned he was also slightly angry. Why hadn't Grace told him sooner? Did she think that he wouldn't listen or that he wouldn't care? That wasn't true. Of course he cared. He cared for her so much, if only she knew how much she meant to him. He knew he wasn't the easiest person to talk to but he did listen especially to Grace. After all he had a tough time dealing with Mel's tragic death as well as Frankie's and Felix's departure of the team.  
When they finally arrived Boyd's mind was beginning to picture the worst scenario. In his mind he could see Grace lying there with tubes and machines beeping all around her. If she died he knew that he would miss the twinkle in her eyes. The smile that made his heart fill up with warmth, the laugh that made him laugh but most of all he would miss her as friend, a dear friend, the only friend he had. The one person he went to with all his problems both personal and professional. Boyd also knew that the team would miss her as well. Grace was the one who made sure everyone was on their toes. She mothered them. She made them feel safe and everyone loved her for her support and being the only one who could control Boyd whenever he lost his temper with anyone on the team.  
In the hospital Spence saw Eve and Stella sitting on the chairs in the waiting room. The other two notice Spence come in with Boyd following him. _

_"How is she?" Boyd asked his voice full of concern. _

_Both of the men could see that the others had tears in their eyes. Immediatley they knew something was wrong._

_"She-" Stella began to say but couldn't finish because tears were rolling down her cheeks._

_"What Stella is trying to say is that the doctors had a close call, which gave them quite a scare." Eve began to say for her._

_Spence looked confused. " What do you mean 'it gave them quite a scare?' "_

_" I was just about to explain that! I mean that her heart almost stopped and she almost died." _

_Boyd's heart almost stopped and Spence was too stunned to say anything. _

_"Can we see her?" Boyd asked. _

_The other two nodded. Boyd went to the room where Grace was while the other three followed behind him. Spence was about to go in when Eve and Stella stopped. Spence turned around._

_"Guys, are you okay?" he asked._

_Eve and Stella grabbed him by the arms and pulled him away. _

_"What on earth are you doing?!" he shouted. _

_"Sh!" they both whispered. " We should probably leave them alone together for a while."_

_Spence looked behind him and saw that what the others were saying was true. Boyd needed to left alone with Grace for a little while so he nodded in agreement. They left and went to get a cup of steaming hot coffee. _

_Boyd's heart felt heavy when he saw Grace lying on the bed. _

_"Boyd." Grace's voice called him over. _

_Boyd slowly walked over to her and sat down on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me Grace?"_

_"I didn't want a fuss."_

_"Oh Grace but we care about I care about you."_

_Grace smiled. She lifted her hand and caressed his cheek. "I know you do Boyd but I didn't want you to feel the same way you did when Mel died."_

_"Don't Grace. You're not going to die." Boyd said quietly but firmly._

_Back outside theo thers three were waiting patiently. Spence was pacing up and down. _

_"Have the doctors said anything else?" he asked the other two._

_They shook their heads. They all knew how they would feel if Grace died. It would effect them very much especially Boyd. To them it wouldn't feel like a team anymore as well it didn't feel like a family. They knew each other had a life outside of work but it felt like a proper family for them anyhow. Spence remembered how Boyd felt when Mel died and then frankie left. He remembered how he felt when she died. Losing not only a colleague but a dear friend as well was a very devestating experience and they hoped that they didn't have to go through it again. _

_" The doctors said that she has a good chance now after she gave them a scare but they are not to sure." Stella explained. _

_"I just hope she will be alright." Spence replied._

_"Yeah so do we but we have to be prepared for the worsed." Eve told them. _

_"I don' t think either of us are prepared to do that especially Boyd. I mean after we lost Mel and Frankie had left Boyd had a very difficult time dealing with it. Can you imagine how he will feel if Grace dies?" Spence told them._

**wtd wtd wtd wtd wtd wtd wtd wtd wtd wtd wtd wtd wtd wtd wtd wtd**

_"Grace, I just want to tell you that about before. I never meant to say those things to you. I understand you were jsut trying to get me to open up and deal with Mel's death as well as Luke's but you know me. I blamed myself."_

_"But I shouldn't have gone into your private life, Boyd." _

_"Grace, you mean so much to me. I mean after Me's death I couldn't bare losing you too." _

_Grace felt her heart break. She knew that Boyd would only blame himself. Tears came to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Boyd couldn't bare to see Grace cry. He lifted his hand and wiped the tears away. _

_"Oh Grace please don't cry." _

_She smiled at him and he smiled back. Boyd leant over and kissed Grace on the lips. _

_"Grace, I love you." he told her. _

_"I love you too, Peter."_

_He smiled and they kissed again. Outside the others were still waiting. _

_"Guys I going to see if they want anything." Spence told the other two._

_"I don't think you should disturb them." Stella told him as she looked away from the widow that was looking. _

_The other two looked at her. She looked back at them. _

_"What?" _

_"Do you know something we don't" Spence asked._

_"No, I don't." she replied._

_Three hours passed and Boyd finally came out of the room. He looked very tired and so did the others. Boyd looked at his team. It had been a long day for all of them and they needed to rest. _

_"Why don't you three head home?" he asked them._

_"Sir we would love to but we want to stay just in case anything goes wrong" Eve said._

_"Don't worry I'm sure the doctors will keep us inform." Boyd told her. _

_The others nodded and headed back to their cars. Boyd decided to stay a while.  
_

_Morning came and Spence was in early at the Headquaters and he knew that Eve had been in the lab all night so there was no worry about where she was. Stella was probably with her but there was one thing missing. Boyd wasn't in. Spence picked up the phone and dialled the lab number. _

_"Yeah, Spence what is it?" Eve's voice said on the phone. _

_"Have you seen Boyd?"_

_"No, but he's probably still at the hospital."_

_There was a long silence. Eve then knew something was wrong._

_"But you don't think so?" Eve asked him. _

_"What's wrong?" Stella whispered to Eve._

_Eve covered the reciever with her hand. _


End file.
